1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a dual-mode mobile terminal that supports both synchronous and asynchronous modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile terminals has rapidly increased around the world. Mobile communication systems, which provide communication services to the mobile terminals, can be divided into a global system for mobile communications (GSM) mobile communication system primarily used in Europe and a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile communication system primarily used in North America. The CDMA mobile communication system utilizes a synchronous data transmission mode and the GSM mobile communication system utilizes an asynchronous data transmission mode. The synchronous mode synchronizes a transmitter and a receiver using an American GPS satellite, whereas the asynchronous mode synchronizes using a special chip or software.
In some areas, both the synchronous CDMA mobile communication system and the asynchronous GSM mobile communication system provide mobile communication services. In such areas where the CDMA and GSM mobile communication systems are used together, users must have CDMA terminals if they wish to receive CDMA services or GSM terminals if they wish to receive GSM services. Recently, however, a dual-mode mobile terminal, which has the ability to access both the synchronous CDMA and asynchronous GSM mobile communication systems to receive communication services therefrom, is under development to meet this need.
When the dual-mode mobile terminal is connected to the synchronous or asynchronous mobile communication system, the terminal notifies the user as to which mobile communication system the terminal is currently connected to. However, no method or technology for meeting the need has been suggested.